reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Hopgoblin and the TV (Short Film)
In one of the pilot shorts for Adventures in Glowerhaven, Hopgoblin is told not to watch violent TV and do something else. So, he and Ben get together and play, which they turn the living room to a fake show. Transcript * (Hopgoblin is watching Gods of War on TV, a very violent TV cartoon) * Eric (Walks in): What the hell are you watching? * Hopgoblin: Well, it Gods of War. it is based on Greek Mythology where Hercules must battle his half brother Ares to stop him from making war with Rome. * Eric: Well, we're not watching that crap anymore. (turns TV off) * Hopgoblin: (groans) Come on Eric! * Eric: Nope, it's too violent, go do something else. (walks away) * Hopgoblin: (groans) me can't watch violent TV, that no fair, i wish i could--- (gets an idea) hehehe. (calls Ben, who is at Animo's lair that is at Antarctica and is about to be melted into a Golden Statue) * Ben as Blox: What the hell are you calling me for? * Hopgoblin: well Eric won't let me watch Gods of War, with Richard Armitage as Hercules and Jamie Foxx as Ares. * Ben as Blox: Can it wait? I'm busy at the moment! (Cuts to him being tied up while Dr. Animo explains his secret plan) * Dr. Animo: Soon, my dear Ben Tennyson, I will will soon turn every living being to gold. * Ben as Blox: Yeah right! (breaks free and morphs into a radio, playing Michael Jackson's Bad) * Dr. Animo: What? Who left this radio on? and (looks at Ben's chair, finds the radio in the process) GODHELPME!! This is not my tune Mr. Tennyson, switch it to something, MODERN!! * (Bloxx switches radio to up louder) * Dr. Animo: Yes, nice tune, love tha-- what da? MR. TENNYSON? (looks at Bloxx Radio) SEIZE THAT INFERNAL TOOTLING! * (Bloxx switches radio to Rick Ashley's Never Gonna Give You Up) * Dr. Animo: NO, PLEASE! NOT RICK ASHLEY!! * (Omnitrix beeps as it times out) * Ben (nervously): Never gonna give you up, never gonna let ya down? (stares at Animo) Uh-oh. Uh--- Nice to chat with ya, but you know, (looks at Omnitrix's built-in watch) 6:00 and i really should be heading to dinner, so see ya (zooms away in cartoon fashion with smoke and the text "Zoom!") * Dr. Animo: Next time father... (looks at portrait of his deceased father) Next time, i'll get that kid and unlock the secrets of that device. You'll be proud of me dad. * (At the castle, Hopgoblin is bored to death and is about to pass out until he smells food) * Hopgoblin: Oh, me hungry! (Goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge for Frozen Ice Bars) * (Later, having gathered all the food, Ben opens the door catching a dozen breathes) * Hopgoblin: You made it! Why no use XLR8? * Ben: Well, let's just say I had a dozen miles away from Animo for a little exercise, ooh is that Frozen Ice Bars? * Hopgoblin: Help yourself! (Hands Ben Frozen Ice Bars, as he takes a bite of it) * Ben: So, what did Eric say now? * Hopgoblin: He won't let me watch Gods of War. * Ben: Oh, yeah, well, Hop, it's probably Rated PG13 for Language and violance, I don't if it's appropriate for you. How old are you? * Hopgoblin: 11'000 * Ben: Oh, right. * Hopgoblin: But me bored! What do I do? * (Hop suddenly sees a flash, Ben turned into Clockwerk and tries to cheer him up by making the time stop) * Hopgoblin: Great Idea! Alien Talent Show!! * Ben as Clockwork: Not a talent, just to see why you shouldn't watch it. now go to the other room while i do a parental check. now. * (Hopgoblin walks to the ??? room, while Clockwork secretly turns the living room into a talk show room) * Hopgoblin: i wonder what Ben doing there? (hears a doorbell ring, he goes to the door, where he sees a Worst deliver a letter to him) * Worst Mailman: Special Letter for Mr. Hoppo? * Hopgoblin: Well, it about time! (grabs letter) Wait, why do me have letter? * Worst Mailman: Might be your lucky day, listen, I'm a Worst, i don't know my own alien species name. so go inside and read that stupid letter! * Hopgoblin: Gee, that mailman have problem (heads inside and reads the letter) Dear Mr. Hoppo, you have been invited as a guest in The Intergalactic Show, please visit the living room, where someone will pick you up. (heads into living room, but to his surprise, it's a talk show set) * Ben as Venosapien: Oh, my dear boy, there you are! now, take a seat over there! thanks. Now folks, you know that this device i'm wearing is the omnitrix, it's the only one out there, i think. but that's not the point, so this little fellow named Hoppo, or as i call him, Hopgoblin has been bored out of his mind because his stupid father, or wizard wouldn't let him watch a violent cartoon. so, how about for the sake of the alien audience and you, how would you like to see me use my aliens to peform tricks? * Hopgoblin: Well, it supposed to be talk show, but if it only thing you want to do, go ahead then. * (First Ben as Venosapien hits the Omnitrix symbol to turn into Heatblast to do a fire stick twirling as he blows fire at the sticks) * (then he turns into Wildmutt to hit a ball several times as he is bouncing it) * (then he turns into Diamondhead to do an archery practice, as he aims at an apple on Gwen's Head, which he successfully did, although he sliced a bit of Gwen's hair, as she wears a Sunhat to cover it) * (then he turns into XLR8 to run a 20-dash mile around a court, like an olympics challenge jumping through obstacles) * (then he turns into Grey Matter to use his smarts to make a robot dance) * (then he turns into Four Arms to do strong man lifts) * (then he turns into Stinkfly to squirt goo in the air, and catching it in his squirters several times, as he spits it out on the Eric's picture) * (then he turns into Ripjaws to do swimming lessons as he takes a bite out of metal stuff) * (then he turns into Upgrade to latch onto a giant robot as he does fire practice lessons) * (then he turns into Ghostfreak to phase through solid objects, while scaring gruesome creatures with his tentacles) * GhostFreak: So? * Hopgoblin: I LOVE IT!!!! * (Eric walks into the room, and is shocked to see his picture covered in goo) * Eric: No, No, No, No, NOOOOOOO! THAT WAS MY PICTURE WHEN I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE UNIVERSITY FOR WIZARDS! (Sees Ben) Boy, i can't wait to tell Max about this... (Ghostfreak suddenly possess Eric, causing him to use his magic.) * Hopgoblin: (Laughs) Now that's how you do comedy! * (he winks as the short ends)